Les héritiers du Futur
by Kaila007
Summary: Une nouvelle Uchiwa fait son apparition.... Qui est elle et d'ou vient ellle? ....Et qui sont ces compagnons qui la suivent ? Sontils réellement là pour sauver le monde d'orochimaru?


Les Héritiers du Futur

**_Disclamer :_**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…mais ils appartiennent au génial Masashi Kishimoto

**_Genre :_**romance

**_Couples :_**NarutoxxSasuké/KakashixxIruka/JirayaxxTsunade/SasunaxxBakyo

CHAPITRE1 

Les deux ninjas fulminaient. Il faisait un soleil de plomb, ils mouraient de soif et la relève n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il fallait avouer que tout Konoha était en guerre contre les sbires d'Orochmaru, de plus la trahison de Sasuké Uchiwa avait entièrement démoralisée le village. Ils en étaient là, plongés dans leurs pensées qu'ils faillirent ne pas remarqués trois étrangers, deux hommes et une femme, qui se dirigeaient vers les portes de Konoha. Ils étaient si prêts que les deux gardiens durent les appeler .

« Holà ! Veuillez décliner votre identité ! »

La femme s'arrêta dans un mouvement brusque ainsi que ses compagnons.

D'un geste totalement synchro, ils écartèrent un pan de leurs capes et les gardes purent voir l'emblème de Konoha étinceler sous le soleil. La jeune femme prit la parole : « Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha revenant d'un important voyage et nous avons des révélations plus q'importantes à donner au cinquième hokage. Au fait, inutile de nous accompagner, nous connaissons parfaitement le village. »

Et sur ces mots, les trois ninjas disparurent sans aucun bruissement ni mouvement de feuilles .

Le garde resté seul ( son compagnon étant allé prévenir le hokage) frissonna, ces trois ninjas dégageaient des énergies tellement puissantes qu'elles ressemblaient à celle du jeune Uchiwa. Qui étaient-ils ? Et surtout quelles informations importantes détenaient-ils ?

Trois ombres réunies sur la falaise des Hokages, observaient le village, un sourire aux lèvres. Songeurs, leurs yeux parcouraient les rues et les places qui s'éveillaient doucement de la torpeur de la nuit, s'emplissant progressivement de ninjas aux yeux gonflés de sommeil quittant leur veille nocturne aux portes de la ville, d'enfants bâillant se dirigeant en traînant les pieds vers l'Académie, ou de mères de famille déjà affairées s'empressant de vaquer à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

« Bon ,Shinta et toi vous vous occupez des autres et vous me rejoindrez chez l'hokage, pendant ce temps j'aurai régler vite fait le problème Hokage et nous pourrons nous trouver un logement, je commence a être exténuée ! » s'exclama une voix féminine en baillant, elle fut bien sûr approuvé par le reste du groupe, c'est ainsi que discrètement, tout les trois sautèrent de toits en toits sans faire de bruit.

L'Hokage devait sûrement être encore dans son bureau à cette heure de la nuit, le travail était tellement écrasant que dormir dans le bureau devait être aussi courant pour elle que de boire du saké.

La tour administrative n'était plus qu'à dix mètres, et comme l'avait pensé la première silhouette, la lumière était toujours allumée. La femme sauta toujours aussi silencieusement dans le bureau de la Gondaïme, cette dernière était penchée sur un rapport particulièrement ennuyeux. Tsunade n'avait même pas sentit la présence de la nouvelle venue.

- Quelle impression ça fait de voir son visage sur la montagne des Hokages ? demanda soudain une voix derrière Tsunade la faisant sursauter.

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait senti qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et aperçut une silhouette adossée à un mur, dans un coin peu éclairé.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous dans mon bureau?

Tsunade fit des yeux le tour de la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient fermées et il ne lui semblait pas que la porte avait été ouverte.

- Quand je suis partie, il n'y avait que six visages sur cette falaise, dit l'intruse, sans répondre à sa question.

Le visage de Tsunade se figea. Cette voix. Elle la connaissait.

- C'est toi qui as une information à me communiquer ? demanda la Godaïme.

- Exact.

- Je connais cette voix, fit Tsunade.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune Kuionchi. elle portait encore son chapeau et sa cape de voyage, tout dégoulinant d'eau de pluie.

- Comment es-tu venu ici sans te faire repérer ?

- Ca n'a aucune importance, répondit la jeune femme.

- Cette fois, j'en suis sûre, je te connais ! s'exclama Tsunade. Je connais ta voix mais j'ai du mal à lui associer un visage. Découvres-toi et fais toi connaître.

La femme s'éloigna du mur et fit quelques pas pour se mettre sous la lumière. Puis elle leva la main et ôta lentement son chapeau.

- Et maintenant, la vieille, tu me reconnais ?

Les yeux de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Devant elle, se tenait une jeune femme d'environ 21ans, les cheveux, d'un noir de jais, noués en une longue natte, quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage, accrochant deux yeux d'un bleu pur, la peau matte et des lèvres d'un rouge sang. Elle portait un top noir déchiré sur lequel était inscrit le kanji du mot Kitsune, une veste noir dans laquelle était inscrit l'éventail de la famille Uchiwa, un short noir déchiré et de longues bottes noires. Un sabre immense pendait dans son dos .Il devait faire plus de 150 cm et sur son fourreau était gravé le symbole de Kyubi No Yonko.

L'inconnue secoua la tête et soupira

-Bien sur que tu ne me reconnais pas , fit-elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tsunade et dit

-Mes camarades sont partis chercher quelques personnes dont la présence est indispensable…..Ils ne devraient plus tarder…..Mes camarades et moi venons du futur…Un futur que vous ne connaîtrez que dans vingt ans…………Quand à mon nom…. Je m'appelle Sasuna Uchiwa et je suis la fille de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuké Uchiwa.

NDA : J'espère que cela vous à plu et donnez moi des rewiew par pitié TT c'est ma deuxième…

Salut et à une prochaine fois


End file.
